Talk:The Land of Eternal Ice
Really really good! KIUKIUKIUKIU!--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 19:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) MY NEW FAVORITE FAN FIC!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLVESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! URGAN! URGAN! URGAN! URGAN!(Urgan Is my new favorite character!)(I hope he kills that wimpy wolverine personally!) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! URGAN! URGAN! URGAN! (If you haven't noticed, I love wolves!) :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Prard 22:08, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Righto, then How is the Hellfang going to get that far North? (We'll find out, I suppose. Right XD?) --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 22:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Wow Awesome fanfic. But how does it connect with Loamhedge? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 00:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Just wait You'll see! ;) -- Verminfate 01:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Can I please have more? I want to see how Horty gets mixed up in this! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) what about Martha? And why would the Abbess choose to leave Redwall for an elongated trip? Still good.I'm gonna miss toran, and I wish Bragoon and Saro were in . . . oh, wel. MPRE!! 03:17, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Oh rats! I'm very very sorry but I never even thought of having Martha in it. I could replace Fenna, Springald or both with her. Tell me if you think I should do that. As for Toran, I'm probably not going to have Redwall Abbey in this story until the end maybe. Sorry! -- Verminfate 06:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) you're the writer do what you think is best. I, personally, think it more likely that Martha would leave Redwall to visit Horty, though Fenna might go too . . . Like I sid, U are the writer. KIU, MORE PLEASE!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:44, 26 January 2009 (UTC) hat does KIU meanColonel Procyon What else is new! 15:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Re-read Chapter 2 to get the gist of what I changed. (I know, I'm evil leaving you hanging. Bwahahaha!) ;) -- Verminfate 06:39, 27 January 2009 (UTC) wow poor lonna. he must be really sad and angry. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:06, 30 January 2009 (UTC) dag nab it! wow!!! more, please!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) by the fire of Isen! That's a ripsnorter of a tale! Moe, pwease, I am vewyanxious. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) This is good Och, this sure is a braw good tale! Keep going. Wild Doogy Plumm bout time somebeast else had a Galedeep in their stories. Hmm, how did he get Fatch and Finnbarr if they were at Redwall? Mybe I can explain that I n Taggerung Quest . . . Awezsom! Mire!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) New System Please move your story to the new blog system, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) OK WOW, more!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC)